The present invention relates to an apparatus for a crane, for example a travelling crane, or the like to stabilize a load carried thereby. The crane includes a support structure that can be raised or lowered by a lifting mechanism of a movable carriage.
During the transport of a load that is suspended on a heretofore known crane, it is observed that the load swings back and forth when the crane or carriage moves along and slows down due to the effect of inertial forces, whereupon the load must be stabilized by hand. It is also observed that especially bulky or long, rod-like loads are generally suspended off-center, so that they hang lopsided or at an angle, and must therefore be subsequently straightened; in many cases, the load must frequently be deposited and raised for this purpose. Although mechanical and electronic devices are known that are intended to eliminate swinging of the load, these devices are expensive because completely different drive units and controls are used than those that are provided for a standard crane, so that a retrofitting of an existing crane is generally impossible due to the extensive conversions and considerable costs that are necessary.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned general type with which a load can be guided and transported in a reliably stabilized manner on an existing standard crane, with straightforward means, without having to undergo significant structural modifications.